Parliament Archive
This is our archive. It contains articles that help tell the full history of the People's Parliament since its original founding. It contains every single notable profile/event/log/etc from its founding at the beginning of the game, to its collapse at the end of the game. Note that the archive contains declassified information that has been made public by order of the Executive Councilor. Note the Articles listed are not in sequential order. Note articles are still being transfered from the Archive Building to here. The Pure Age Beginning: 22 BBY End: 21 BBY Founding ---- Article #000001: "The Senate began before the Clone Wars sometime around 23 BBY. It was founded by Supreme Chancellor Daniel Greenpulser. The Senate's purpose was for negotiation and re-organization. Ever since, it's had its ups and downs. The first Senators were Jayden Jackson, and an unidentified Senator who immediately left the Senate" ---- Article #000000: "Profile: Daniel Greenpulser Full name: Daniel Kryze Greenpulser Gender: Male Species: Unknown, presumed Mandalorian Place of Birth: Unknown, presumed Mandalore Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Unknown Family: Unknown, adopted by Duchess of Mandalore Occupation: As of 22 BBY, student graduate from the Mandalorian Royal Academy. Notable Aspects: =DECLASSIFIED= Force-Sensative, Dark Hair, not typical of Mandalorians ---- The Old Pure Clan Senate ---- Article #000001"Later on, the Senate expanded to the Pure Fire, where it consisted of only a stage located in the center for the Chancellor, and twelve desks surrounding it, and the Senate grew even more, to a point were it had to be expanded." ---- Article #000003 "MY VOICE, YOUR VOICE, OUR VOICE, our esteemed motto. Note the symbol of the Pure Clan Senate is a circle surrounded by three lines, in a sort of upside down "y" shape. The three lines represent the three voices and the circle represents the Senate." ---- Article #000009 "Profile: Dylan Unknown Full name: Not Applicable Gender: Male Species: Unknown, presumed Mandalorian Place of Birth: Unknown, presumed Mandalore Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Unknown Family: =DECLASSIFIED= Related to Pure Clan Leadership (Sarah Wolf555, Flame Blackburst, Jayden Mandalorian, Daniel Greenpulser) Occupation: As of 23 BBY, Unknown Notable Aspects: =DECLASSIFIED= Dark Hair, not typical of Mandalorians ---- The New Pure Clan Senate ---- Article #000008 Recording from Chancellor's Private meeting with Vice Chancellor Dawnrai Catara =DECLASSIFIED= "Chancellor We shall achieve peace, through violence! Chancellor I think there's something wrong with the violence part." ---- Article #000021 "Profile: Oriuss Stealthgleam Full name: Not Applicable Gender: Male Species: Pantoran Place of Birth: Unknown, presumed Pantora Date of Birth: 44 BBY Age: Unknown Family: Unknown Occupation: As of 23 BBY, Member of the Pure Clan Senate Guard Notable Aspects: DECLASSIFIED: Possible relations with Vice-Chancellor Catara" ---- The Late Pure Clan Senate, the Nova Corp Senate ---- Article #000059 "Chancellor's Private Log =DECLASSIFIED= "The Senate can no longer fit in that crude shack we once called a Senate building. We've begun scouting possible locations for our newest Senate Building on Ryloth. Hopefully it will last for generations to come." "Log Update. We've purchased a plot of land large enough to hold 100 of the Old Senate Buildings. But it hasn't come cheap. Our economy has drastically fallen into debt as a result of purchasing the land and supplies. Will attempt to mend the economy without drawing attention to myself and causing the Senate to panic." "Log Update. I've just taken a substantial donation from a sponsor who call themselves "Nova Corp." They've paid off the debt to the Banking Clan and our economy is in the green. The Senate is fully unaware so I can mark this as crisis avoided." "Log Update. Turns out Nova Corporation bought the Land and is claiming the Senate as theirs. In order for us to keep the Senate, we will be forced to make continuous payments to them." "Log Update. The Senate attempted rebellion and was immediately repressed. The Nova Corp have begun a full scale takeover. The banners have changed for that of Nova Corp and our sign reads 'Nova Corp Senate'. Probability of being impeached has gone up by about 55%." ---- Decline and Corruption Nova Corp Invasion ---- Article #000022 "Profile: Redge Powerstunner Full name: Not Applicable Gender: Male Species: Unknown, presumed Human Place of Birth: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Unknown Family: Unknown Occupation: As of 23 BBY, Nova Corp Member Notable Aspects: =DECLASSIFIED= Potential defect/leak in Nova Corp ---- The War on Nova Monarchy of the Pure Clan Collapse and Independence The Declaration of Separation The Golden Age Beginning: 21 BBY End: 20 BBY The Ministry Era The Ministry of Neutral Systems ---- Article #001000 The Constitution of the Ministry of Neutral Systems "The Foundation of the Ministry of Neutral Systems Executive *The Prime Minister *The Deputy Prime Minister *The First Minister Legislative *Ministers *Senators *Public Ambassadors *Public Representatives *The People Judicial *Committee of Ministers The Pledge of Neutrality *We welcome the voices of the People with Open Arms, and vow to never abandon our principles, to ensure a republic to be forever powered by the People democratic galaxy, forever right and just. The Pledge of Integrity and Morality *To keep all that is right and just, we must momentarily abandon our Foundation to deliver Justice, Tranquility, and Liberty to the oppressed and demoralized The Procedure of Lawmaking *For a law to be passed, it must go by all branches of the Ministry. *First, the Bill is introduced at a Meeting in the Grand Hall of Neutrality. Then, the majority of Senators, Ministers, and Public Representatives the People vote on the Bill. If it passes, it goes to the Committee of Ministers. The Committee of Ministers debate on the Bill to see if it needs to be changed, edited, etc. If the Bill passes the Committee, it goes to the Executive Branch. The Deputy Prime Minister, the First Minister, and the Prime Minister debate on the Bill, much like the Committee of Ministers. If it passes, the Prime Minister signs it, and the Bill is Law. The Vote of Inadequate Leadership *The Prime Minister has the right to move this vote into ANY member of the Ministry, whom he believes is not doing their job in the approved manner The Petition of Inadequate Leadership *Any member of the Ministry has the right to impeach ANY member of the Ministry whom they believe is not doing their job correctly, BUT must be supported by a majority of the Ministry Congress. Principle of Pacifism *NO member of the Ministry is allowed to propose ANY Bill of ANY sort that involves the creation of ANY sort of Public Militia or Official Military Principle of Neutrality *NO member of the Ministry is allowed to propose ANY sort of Bill that may threaten the Ministry’s position of Neutrality The Doctrine of Free Speech *We welcome the voices of the People with open arms The Doctrine of Defense *The Ministry may only take Military action when a time of crisis and chaos is upon them, and the destruction of our peaceful republic democracy is at hand The Doctrine of Senatorial Secession *The Legislative Members of the Ministry of Neutral Systems reserve the right to secede from the Ministry if the People’s voices have been tainted with the poison that is corruption and oppression The Law of Eternal Monuments *The Monuments known as the Ministry Capital Building, the Tower of Tranquility, and the Tower of Neutrality, shall not be demolished, unless deemed right and just by the Legislative Voices of the People founder of the Ministry of Neutral Systems Affirmation of Forever Neutrality and Eternal Peace *To ensure our government stays virtuous, we establish this Affirmation, to keep our Ministry focused on its true purpose: To listen to the Cries of the Oppressed and to bring Justice, Freedom, and Peace to the Galaxy The Employment Policy *To ensure the protection of the Voices of the People, we establish this policy to keep this government righteous and just A candidate for the Ministry must first go through a conference with a member of the Executive Ministry. If the candidate successfully completes the interview, he shall have a private audience with the Full Congress. Then he must be nominated by a member of the Congress to be voted upon. The Congress must then decide if he is to be a part of them. If the Congress majority has voted in favor of him, he must then take the Ministry oath, to guarantee his devotion to the Freedom and Rights of the People and his faithfulness in the Ministry of Neutral Systems May these principles be forever enforced by our just and virtuous Ministry, to protect the populace and our posterity, with this, we the Members of the Executive Branch of the Ministry of Neutral Systems sign this Foundation, to ensure a republic, which will eternally be powered by the People democratic galaxy, to be forever right and just The Prime Minister and Founder of the Ministry of Neutral Systems Daniel Kryze-Greenpulser The Deputy Prime Minister of the Ministry of Neutral Systems Dawnrai Catara The First Minister of the Ministry of Neutral Systems Elena Amatari" ---- The Ministry of the People A Time of Collapse and Desperation The Ministry of the New Pure Clan The United Republic of Nations End of a Golden Era The Era of Democracy Beginning: 20 BBY End: Early 19 BBY The Reforms The New Democracy of the Pure Clan The Galactic Parliament The People's Parliament The Era of Decline Beginning: Early 19 BBY End: Late 19 BBY 18 BBY The Era of Isolation Beginning: Late 19 BBY End: 9 BBY The Imperial Era